


The One Time with the Fingers

by little_werewolf



Series: Keeping it Real [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, keeping it real, prompt: laughing during sex, tumblr mini bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is simple, putting it into action, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time with the Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ["Keeping it real" mini bingo challenge](http://moonygarou.tumblr.com/post/114340471780/for-anyone-who-is-interested-in-participating-in-a) at Tumblr.
> 
> This was written for the Prompt: #laughing during sex

Clint was lying on his stomach, his arms folded comfortably under his head. His legs were spread, and his eyes were closed, breathing deeply through his nose. Bruce was behind him, kneeling between his legs and currently covering his fingers with lube.

"You sure about this?" Bruce asked, his dropping the bottle of lube on to the bed and reaching out with his other hand to caress gently over Clint's naked ass.

"I am sure Bruce," Clint reassured, opening his eyes to look back at Bruce with a soft smile. "I told you, I wouldn't mind you trying things out on me," he continued. A smirk grew on Clint’s lips and he spread his legs a little more and his hips arching upwards in invitation.

Bruce let out a small snort in reply, and then reached out to spread Clint's ass cheeks with his clean hand.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he said with a small pout, and then let his lubed finger caress very lightly over Clint's anus. He was seeing it for the first time and he was curious to see how it reacted to his touch. What he didn't expect, was for Clint to let out a muffled laugh.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked, pulling his hand away again.

"Oh.. fuck... sorry... yes I am fine..." Clint replied, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"But you just..."

"It tickled!"

The room was silent for a moment, until both men let out an amused chuckle and Bruce leant down to press a kiss against Clint's back.

"I'll try not to tickle you again," Bruce said with a soft chuckle and then let his finger, this time a little harder, caress along Clint's anus. He grinned when Clint this time let out the expected moan, face pressed into his folded arms. Bruce continued this for a while, until he felt comfortable enough to continue.

He slowly pushed the first finger inside of Clint's warm body, moaning at the feeling and then biting his lower lip as he watched the other man on the bed. Clint looked absolutely beautiful, his face only signs of enjoying pleasure.

Grinning, Bruce leant forward, resting one hand lightly on Clint's side and he was just about lean down to press a kiss against Clint's back as the man giggled again.

"What?" Bruce asked in concern, his fingers tightening on Clint's side.

"Damn… sorry... sensitive... your fingers..." Clint murmured, and Bruce chuckled as he watched a blush form on Clint's cheeks.

"I am not doing a good job of this am I?" he asked shyly.

"You are doing fine... just... move that bloody finger!" Clint whined and this time it was Bruce who let out a laugh, having completely forgotten that he indeed still had a finger inside of Clint.

"Yes, of course, relax," Bruce replied when he calmed down again.

Taking a deep calming breath, he slowly started to thrust his finger in and out of Clint's body. He was trying to imagine how it would feel with his cock inside of there, even if he had no idea how his own erection was ever supposed to fit inside of there.

“Add a finger,” Clint murmured after a while, and Bruce just stared at the other man lying in front of him with a dumbfounded expression.

“How?” Bruce simply asked, and blushed when he heard Clint snort into the sheets below him.

“You know, add… a second finger, right next to the first one, and push them inside… thrust,” Clint explained, and Bruce could tell just how much the other man was resisting the urge to laugh.

“Once I am an expert on all of this, you will get adequate payback,” Bruce mumbled, knowing that Clint didn’t mean it to rile him up. They had lost all the seriousness about this anyway the moment Bruce had tickled Clint’s anus.

“I’ll expect none the less,” Clint replied and then gasped softly in surprise, because Bruce had taken the opportunity to press in a second finger.

Smirking, Bruce simply continued to enjoy the experience and then later even managed to demonstrate how good his cock had fit into Clint as well.

Maybe laughing during sex, wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
